


The Seven Sweetest Sins

by SupaCutiePatootie (That_Familiar_Feeling)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/SupaCutiePatootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had gone through the lessons, seen all the videos and read the books on what a good marriage called for. He did everything in his possible being to make his wife happy. He raised their kids, he even got a better job.<br/>But even the happiest of marriages had fault lines. And who could blame Stiles for being depressed at how lack luster the love life had become, or how few the "I Love You's" were happening.</p><p>So when the handsome and wealthy boss of the company asked him out for drinks, of course all those lessons came to mind. Something called infidelity crossed his vision.<br/>But the thrill of being wanted, the thrill of keeping secrets, of breaking the rules....it came naturally.<br/>So why wouldn't murder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Devil calls your name, you better learn how to bid.  
> This isn't the City of Angels,  
> It's not the Sin City where win or lose you have a good time.
> 
> Your Eve, and it's time to chose.  
> Do you go on? Live your life in the nude innocence of sweet obliviousness.  
> Or are you gonna take a bite of the Big Apple?

They had been married for five years, been together for eight. They had two kids. They had a big house in a good neighborhood and swapped days with PTO meetings. They had the good married life that everyone wishes to have with their high school sweetheart.

So where...did he go wrong?

He read the books! How many people actually read the books?  How many people actually ask their parents how they made it all work? Granted that yes, Stiles' mother had died young and he was engaged before Melissa and his father had gotten married...he still asked. 

So why wasn't it working anymore? Why is it that when they made love...he could definitely not feel the love that night. They even tried "marital aids" and "toys to spice it up". And trust in him, not all of the toys are equal parts fun for both parties. 

It wasn't that he had stopped loving her. He would always be in love with Lydia, from third grade to forever. It's just that he couldn't feel that love like he had when they had first started dating. And when he proposed and they planned their wedding. It was great! Fairy tale ending right there! His mother would have been proud. Something about the rush of it felt thrilling, getting the girl of everyone dreams was on the top of the bucket list for him. But five years later...where had that rush gone? Somewhere around their daughters fourth birthday it just...vanished.

Stiles and Lydia had been together since Sophomore year at Beacon Hills High, with a lot of guidance on his awesome sister-in-law Allison Argent (now McCall but then she loved playing hard to get). Through the rest of highschool, college, and after; they had been together for fifteen years. At first its was touch and go. The school geek with by far the prettiest, smartest, down right top of the list  girl. Her strawberry red hair had him drawn in. But her soft green eyes had captured him forever. Sure a few times they broke up and she went back to Jackson Whitemoore....but it was always Stiles she could come and find comfort with.

Comfort...that's what the problem was. The had gotten so comfortable with each other. By now they knew every nook and cranny of the other body. Their favourite movie or food and their families. Nothing was left to find out. Fifteen years and two kids later they had finally reached the slow down. 

Their oldest was a son, Mikael George Stilinski, was ten, and the baby girl was Loraine Claudia Stilinski, named after Lydia's grandmother and Stiles' mother.   
And by god if they weren't the apple of Stiles' eye. Little Loraine looked like a copy of her mother, soft red hair and big green eyes. While Mikey was a perfect mix of his parents. Soft brown hair and big bright green eyes. He had his mothers fair rosy skin unlike his sister who got Stiles' lily white paper thin skin. But both of the kids no matter who they favoured had their fathers moles. 

Loraine had a cute little beauty mark and maybe two more framing her face; Mikey though, he got the full gene. A dotted line ran up his jaw like his dads. Then he had more near his eyes and neck.

When Lydia had gotten pregnant the first time...he got a an inkling. Like when you go to the doctor and they step out of the room when they read your stats. You just get a feeling that something isn't gonna go right for you. But then its just a case of the flu and everything goes back to being fine.

Except, it didn't. After Mikael they stopped making big plans and big getaways. And then when Loraine was born they pretty much stopped the trips all together. It was all work now. 

After school Lydia went into the fashion business; majoring in design top of her class. She was offered a job and that's how they wound up in the New York suburbs. Stiles' had never thought he would have left Beacon Hills, let alone gone across from coast to coast. But he did because that's what you did when your beautiful wife got a job offer before you did. It's not that Stiles didn't work, because he totally did, but what he did was mostly at home stuff. lots of phone calls and emails focused on data and gathered information. Stiles had gone to school for business in technology. It was a smart choice really,and t paid the bills when combined with his wife's paycheck. But he could only get so far online.

So that's how he wound up in his current situation...contemplating is failing love life on the bus to his first day at a firm. Cramped between one elderly lady who smelled strongly of cats and perfume, and one creepy hipster with too much invested in his phone. Stiles couldn't say much though, he looked like a square in his button up and grey jacket. His frames planted square on the bridge of his nose. His leather bag resting behind his freshly shined shoes. Yeah, the shared paychecks made life a little easier, and impressions mattered so he dressed like a square for the sake of dignity. The bus rolled to a stop and jerked his attention back to the present. He stood up and grabbed his bag slinging the thin strap over his shoulder. He shuffled past the still seated patrons and stepped out in front of the new building.

The building was even grander in person. Tall enough that you would think clouds were apart of the daily schedule. The dark black stone facade and the hundreds of office windows gave it that formal appeal. But what really set it apart was the sign by the door.

In big white letters was HALE INC. written with that clean font only professors and tycoon business guys used. Below that was the saying : "Technology is the Future of Biology". That basically summed up what the goal was.

Hale Inc. was first a think tank, mingled in with other family business and groups that focused on biological transformation. Technology that could alter and improve the life of a client or patient. Whether it was long lasting endurance or perhaps you need a new better functioning immune system. But now it was it's own brand. The families having divided and conquered the rest. The Hale family had become the highest rated in quality of life and strategy. Until recently, it had run without a single kink in the system. But that's how he got offered the job interview. A tragic work accident a one of their factory sites had devastated not only the family but hundreds of workers. The accident had left the once thriving family with only four survivors. One of which took on the position of owner and boss of everything. Which is who was going to be interview Stiles today. No pressure or anything.

Of course that attitude died the moment he walked through the front doors. The inside of the building felt almost sterile. Pure white and black decor even the chairs felt to rich for his blood. He walked up to the front desk and waited for the lady to take notice. She did eventually end her call and face him,"Welcome to Hale Incorporated, How may I help you?" rehearsed to a "T" she smiled to sweetly. Stiles cleared his throat and adjusted his bag,"Hello, I'm here for an interview..." the moment the words left his mouth and turned to a computer, "Name and office please?" she tapped away on the keyboard.  He shuffled, "Stilinski, I think the office was Directory..." she looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Mr. Stilinski ?" he nods to her question. She smiles,"Yes Mr.Hale is expecting you. He'll be glad your on time. I'll have one of the assistants show you where to go." with tat she turned and pressed a button on the phone set. 

"Erica? Can you please come down and show Mr. Stilinski to his destination." she turned back towards him. "A word of advice sir, Mr.Hale is one to speak his mind...but he will try to evaluate your skills. If your really good for the job, don't just expect him o tell you. " sh smiled and went back to her computer and hone calls. Around the same time a young woman with long curly blonde hair came strolling in. She flashed him a big ruby red painted smile. "Mr. Stilinski?" she extended her slender hand and he reached out to meet her firm hand shake. "That is me." he grinned. 

She nods,"Great, if you'll follow me." she turned sharply on her heels and clicked her way to the elevator at the end of the lobby. Stiles follow his fingers fidgeting against the bag on his shoulder. As far as he knew the office he was going to would be at the top floor. Which is the exact button she pressed once securely inside. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through it with long manicured red nails. Stiles fidgeted and looked at his reflection in the metal doors. His hair never ceased to annoy him. He didn't have long to contemplate his style issues when the doors slide upon to show the top floor of the building. And the room he was meet with had him feeling nervous again. It wasn't just a simple office space. It was one of those progressively awesome work spaces where the walls of cubicles were low and everyone had top of the line laptops in their black leather chair. Everyone was busy typing or talking on the phone and a few were mingling around what could only be an espresso machine. This only came to prove that yes, the top dogs were here...

Speaking of which, Erica began leading him down the aisle with precise nods to some of the few who talk to her. She smiled and nods taking some folders from one before continuing on and stopping in front of the door that read "Executive Management and Director". She rapped on the door three times before opening the door. "Mr. Hale? Mr. Stilinski is here." she stepped aside to let Stiles into the room. He didn't really know what he had expected, maybe some old big bellied white haired dude. But that was certainly not what he got. Standing in front of the large glass windows was a man not even in his forties, clean cut and definitely not sporting a single white hair at least from behind. As far as silhouettes go he had broad shoulders that filled out a pale grey blazer and dark black slacks. The man turned and smirked, actual gave them the truest of smirks."Right on time then." he threw out the comment with an accent that was to difficult for Stiles to place, but with enough silk in it that he kinda didn't need to.

Erica smiled and nods shutting the door behind Stiles she made her exit. Mr. Hale kept up his smirk and swept a hand out in a fluid and grand gesture,"Please take a seat." he moved swiftly and sat in the large leather chair across the table. Stiles nodded and sat down setting his bag at his feet again. Mr. Hale leaned back and crossed a leg into the "power-four" position. He seemed to do a quick look over before his smirk turned gentle,"So, Mr. Stilinski... I was given very good references when t comes to you". Stiles fidgeted with his hands slightly, trying to contain his nervous ticks. Mr. Hale pulled his black laptop closer and scrolled through something, "Very good resume, considering you haven't work "in field" as it says." he quirked an eyebrow and Stiles mentally cursed that damn thing. There was a reason he din't like working in field...he usually screwed it up. 

Mr. Hale nods,"All in all, no real reason why you shouldn't work for me. You have quite a gift for understanding the market, the user is your best friend." he chuckled deeply and sat back, observing silently. Stiles nods,"Well that's me, everyone's slightly weird best friend." his face flushed a bit,"Well not weird...just.um.." he rubbed his neck,"Never..mind.." he chuckled. Mr. Hale smiled then, which looked oddly disturbing on his face. 

There were rumors around the business web. They called him the "Wolf of Medical Wall Street". Something about how ruthless he was when he wanted something. The rumors drifted back into Stiles' mind when Mr. Hale rose up from his chair and flashed him a broad toothed smile. He extended a strong tanned hand and Stiles quickly hastened to shake it while he stood. "Were short staffed here Mr. Stilinski, I hope your contribution can improve us." he grasped Stiles' hand and it almost reminded him of his fathers handshakes.

Stiles nodded and sputtered out,"Well, actually Mr. Stilinski is my dad.." he barely paused before he rambled on,"oh well actually no technically then its Sheriff So I guess that yeah I am just Mr..."he clamped his mouth before he continued to ramble. Mr. Hale oddly didn't seem to mind though so he finished quickly,"Stiles...yeah its just Stiles."

Mr. Hale smiled and nods,"Well then Stiles, I suppose to be fair." he grinned slyly,"Peter Hale. I expect to be seeing more of each other.." with that he let go of Stiles hand and gave him a nod. Stiles grinned and nods,"Yes sir". Peter sat back down,"Just ask Erica where your desk is and go ahead with getting settled. Lots to do around here with the seasons coming around" he began tapping on his keyboard. Stiles nodded again and grabbed his bag slinging the strap home on his shoulder before opening the door. "And Stiles." he paused and looked behind his shoulder. Peter had sat back and was smirking, "Welcome to Hale Inc." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Explanation before you move forward.Also yes, that summary is cheap but I liked it.
> 
> Now, while the story is centered around Stiles. You will notice how the Sin don't connect to Stiles fluently. Like, he isn't very lustful or prideful. So it may confuse you.  
> Explanation is that the sins revolve around Peter, and his lust for stiles or his pride being the problem. 
> 
> So, just keep in mind as you go through the stages. and have fun.


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust, or lechery (carnal "luxuria") is an intense desire. Lust could be exemplified by the intense desire of money, food, fame, power or sex.

Two months after his initial first day, Stiles was having an awesome time. The job was easy, set up business meetings and deals with clients And eve though he was new he was already in the big boys club. Setting up meetings wasn't had if you could smooth talk enough. Calling potential clients use to be nerve wracking when he first started out, but now he was just calling an old friend for luncheons. 

His work mates were great too. Isaac his next desk partner was a ball of snark and sassy banter. He found himself making bets with not only him but the head of Human Resources Boyd, as to who could get more clients within an hour. He won, which felt awesome. Erica was something else entirely, smooth to quip about his messy hair and crooked tie. And when she was around he managed to make Cora Hale laugh. 

Cora was Peter's niece, and she was mostly interning in each department until she found somewhere she could settle. She was smart and pretty. Actually, as it runs out all of the Hale's were either pretty or drop dead gorgeous. He learned this when he meet Laura and Derek. Laura was the oldest of Peter's niece and nephew, and apparently she would be running the show if she hadn't been injured in the accident. She had long black hair and sharp almond hazel eyes. A real independent woman who has quick to advise Peter. Derek Hale however was different than his sisters and uncle. Broody and sculpted out of stone. Smooth comb over hair and highly expressive eyebrows had become mostly what Stiles spent his time with since he couldn't b bothered to really pay attention to Derek's rants about office behavior. Isaac always snickered and sketched something about how his eyebrows looked like show room caterpillars dancing in his hair. It never ceased to make Stiles laugh.

No matter how great his work was now though, his marriage was still faulting. Lydia had become distant by working more and later. But Stiles had faith that they could work it out. No matter how cold the bed had gotten.

Speaking of temperature...had he mentioned how his boss was sorta...hot...like...hello Mr.Badboy. Now,Stiles wasn't a bad man for staring. No no he was appreciative. Always appreciative of good looking people no matter what gender. And when said good looking people are actually surrounding him, it's hard not to appreciate. He wasn't so bad himself, sharp and taut features he had been told be Erica who had become his gossip girl partner in crime. 

But Peter Hale radiated confident sex god. To a degree that for once Stiles praised the gods that casual Friday existed. Like today. Because today said sex god wore a black V neck and tight blue jeans. Honestly who even wears V necks if not to show off. Well show off was actually a good word for Peter. Always showing up in his rich car and complaining about a scuff on his Italian coffee table or shoes. He was a natural born Mr. Man. And he was always getting in peoples close proximity. Cora informed him that Peter had always been like that. Confident enough to know no one would tell him to back off. But Stiles was determined to keep his bubble nice and clean. Plus over the weeks, his and Peters bantering had become a competition of who could out snark the other. Very few people could match of to Peter's level of sarcasm...but he had been assured he came second to only.

So when Peter did his usually rounds, leaning up against people's desk and asking questions he had charts for, Stiles made it a point to take up more room and to annoy that streak Peter had. Today wouldn't have been different had Peter not paused mid-sentence on some rather haughty client, to pick up the photo Stiles had on his desk.

"Wife and kids? " he asked with a quirked eyebrow. Stiles leaned back and nods,"Yes sir." he smiled proudly. Peter nods gently, and chuckled pointing at the kids,"Little clone there huh." he set the picture frame down. Stiles nods,"Lori? Oh yeah.." he laughed,"Perfect clone of her mamma" he shook is head,"God knows I won't be able to afford I if she turns out to have her mother's choice of style." Peter laughed at that. "Well if anything she'll be a stunner. Has good genetics on her side." he elbowed Stiles hard enough that his chair spun lightly. Stiles gave a short chuckle and nod before righting himself. He settled back down and adjusted the frame right before Erica came sliding over with her chair, a sly smirk on her face. Stiles typed for a minute before glancing at her,"What..."

She shrugged,"Oh nothing, nothing rely juuust." she wheeled around till she was beside Stiles,"Just that you got your first flirt.." she giggled. Stiles blinked at her,"What?" She rolled her eyes at his obliviousness. "Peter, he totally just paid you a compliment that was sincere. " she nudged him,"Peter Hale doesn't just throw out compliments you know. He likes you. You know." she gave a serious face,"Professional and all.." she laughed then picked up the frame,"He likes things he can't have Stiles. Likes to think there's a challenge with them. You've heard he rumor..." she tapped the photo,"He's right though, gorgeous kids."

Stiles gawked at her before snatching the frame  back and placing it perfectly again,"Well for one, thanks, I know they are little angels. Second." he hushed,"He's gonna have to settle with flirting." he grinned,"I'm a very devout and faithful man Ms. Reyes". Erica laughed,"Sure Sure, all is well he'l keeps his paws off you. But no joking," she nudges him,"He is something else." she rolled herself away. 

Stiles shook his head and smiled, she was right..Peter was something. Something he would have to keep a check on...but whats a little workplace flirting? 

 

Stiles found out a month later what it was. It was fun. Something about exchanging flirty come backs sent a thrill through him. He decided to keep an eye on how Peter reacted, to make sure nothing went o far, and to see how far it did go. He watched when they flirt, he watched when they were all in a meeting and Peter would always kinda smirk when he looked at Stiles. More interesting was the way Peter's lip would twitch downward whenever he talked about Lydia. Stiles was a sharp guy, he could read the signs of jealousy. So he always made sure to add a few more details than there really were just to rile him up a bit. 

But none of it compared to when she actually visited him, oh yeah...Lydia had stopped by. It was a Thursday and Stiles was regretting being rushed that morning.He had forgot his lunch, but his precious and darling wife had stopped by to drop it off. At first he was shocked to see her sauntering her way towards him, smugly clasping the brown nag in her manicured hands. He had to use his hand to raise his jaw up so he could stand and give her a well deserved hug and kiss. She held the bag in his face,"Was in the area, and thought...Hm..I wonder how my loving husband, could go through the day without one of his truly thoughtful and giving wife's lunches." She scrunched up her nose with a smile and Stiles laughed,"Well, to be honest he wouldn't have been able to." he dipped hi head,"He would have starved..but no!" he snapped back to attention,"His beautiful and undeserved wife of oh so many years, has saved him yet again." he chuckled and she rolled her eyes. 

Erica chose that moment to come swaying up and leaned on his desk, crossing her pale legs over on the ankles. Today she sported her famous black pencil skirt and leopard print blouse. "Do tell! Is this the fabled Queen Stilinski?" she extended her hand and Lydia didn't even hesitate with thought before she shook it. "Queen?" she seem to contemplate it before nodding,"Sounds about right." they laughed together and Stiles grinned wrapping his arm around her waist,"Oh yeah, my pride and joy was giving up the kingdom to her." he raised a hand as to whisper,"it was in better hands with her to be honest..." Erica laughed and paused looking behind them, she stood and offered another kind word and smiled before she set back to her desk. Stiles could only imagine what caused that but he didn't have to because there walking over was Peter. He offered a hand and "Hello there. Wonderful to see such a lovely face." he slid into the scene with all the grace that meant he was..slinking around. Stiles had come to recognize when Peter was observing, stalking, and slinking. Observing was when he was with his workers, stalking was reserved for clients and it usually meant he got as much information and details as possible, but slinking was dangerous. Slinking was specially meant for enemies that needed to squared up with.

Lydia smiled sweetly and nods,"Well, I could' let him suffer now could I?" she met Peter's polite gaze with one of her owns. If Peter was slinking, then she was sizing. Lydia had dealt with plenty big shots in the fashion business. She had always had that air of 'snakes have nicer words to say than I do at the moment'. Stiles stood there awkwardly for a moment before grinning,"Peter Hale, this is my wife Lydia Stilinski. Lydia, this is Mr.Hale. He owns the company". Lydia nodded and they watched each other for a moment, sizing up and mentally taking stock.

Peter was the first to talk next,"Well I do hope that we have a chance to talk to talk again, perhaps at the holiday party? I would love to hear about your work and such. Get to know my workers and their families better, until then I do believe I have a meeting..." Stiles gaped mentally before snapping back,"Right! Thursday," he moved to scroll through the laptop,"Thursday at the Cafe, three o'clock with a Mrs. Lark." he cringed,"Still having trouble with this one..." he handed the file to Peter,"Might wanna make this meeting count..." he groans lightly,"She is very on and off with her scheduling." Peter chuckled and nodded waving with the file,"That is why I hired you Stiles." he said farewell and walked away towards the elevator. Lydia smiled sweetly and turned back to er husband,"Well I should go. My boss is having an existentialist crisis a week before a show." she kissed his cheek softly and Stiles blushed,"Well then, best not to let that go unattended." she nodded ad waved a goodbye as she sashayed away.

Stiles stood there a bit baffled before Erica swung an arm over his shoulder,"Well that went splendid! I like your wife Stiles...she's got character." she giggled lightly and Stiles groaned pushing her off and getting back to work. The image of Peter's blank slate stare was burned in his mind. It was bad news if your boss and your wife did not get off on great terms...but maybe its just because they were like spirits...that is...power players.

 

Eventually the Holiday Party did come along...but Lydia wouldn't go. 

"Why not Lyds? " he leaned against the island and pouted. She rolled her eyes and handed the bowl of chocolate chips to Mikael,"I told you, I have a show that day." the pointed a ladle at him,"And its my show, I planned it all out. "she waved the ladle a bit before going back to stirring. Stiles sighed,"And I'm proud of you for that. I would go if we weren't working before the party, what I don't get is why your going out of town." he picked Loraine up and held her on his hip, cleaning the chocolate off her cheek. Lydia nods,"The reception was gonna be hosted her in New York..." she thanked Mikael for the cinnamon he handed her."But our venue got mixed up and we lost the reservations. It's about a days ride and it only makes sense to include a hotel now." she smiled,"I am glad your fine with the babysiter. Are you are you'll be fine until I get back?" she watched him careful.

Stiles grinned,"You'll be gone for three days baby, I can handle three days." he planted a big smooch on Lori's cheek before leaning her forward to give it to Lydia.

And he was, mostly, fine. Lydia packed her bags and her work stuff. She gave them all big hugs and kisses then caught the cab to her venue hotel. Stiles waved with the kids then herded them inside. "So tomorrow daddy will be gone. But you like Terry right?" Mikael nods and Loraine grabs at Stiles' shirt,"Why can't we go? We like parties toooo" she pouted. Stiles smiled gently,"It  work party. Work parties are really boring and for grown ups. No toys or fun things for you guys to do." he opened the door and let the kids run through and settle themselves in front o the tv. He had asked their teenage sitter Terry if she was good for all night, because there was no way Erica or Isaac wouldn't spike the eggnog, and he had made a vow to himself to never drink near his children. Taking his Dad and his brothers dad as a n example that that stuff is best left in private. His dad wasn't an alcoholic...but he had bad moments. And Scott's dad...he let it get away from himself.

So that night they ate pizza and slept in a huddle of warm pjs on the couch, rewatching Snow Dogs for the fifth time. 

 

The day of the party was spent moving meetings, making meetings and decorating. The whole office, Peter especially, got in on decorating Derek's office to be like an Elf's shelf. It was only made better when Laura planted him with the ears. Many threats were made about camera phones going into the punch...but it was good to see Derek smile. As far as office parties go...Stiles ma have underestimated this one. They had started to party in office, swapping gifts and sipping work appropriate drinks. Isaac got a cool new jacket; thank you Derek for his continued use of black, Erica some killing new heels thanks to Laura, Boyd and Erica exchanged some sweetheart gifts. And Stiles received a secret Santa gift. He eyed the crowd before opening. what he got shocked him. It was a postcard...a post card that said,"Welcome to Beacon Hills! Home of the Cyclones!". It was an old postcard that teams usually sold for fundraising. It had a picture of...oh god.. obviously she face he just made was hideous because Erica was reaching over him,"What what?" she grabbed the card and held t up, "Oh lord!" she laughed and shoved it at Boyd before Stiles could get it back. 

On it was a picture of the Lacrosse team he was one in freshman year. His ancient buzz cut and lanky limbs included. Erica cackled,"Stiles! You looked so cute!!" she cackled and Boyd cracked a grin. "Tell me, where the hell is Beacon Hills?" she prodded him. Stiles groaned an an a hand through his thick brow hair. Peter quipped in,"California, mid California." b the smirk Stiles was able to pinpoint the culprit. Which he did y jabbing  finger at him,"How the hell!--" Peter laughed,"Your not the only Cyclone here buddy." he raised his hand and brandished on it was the Beacon Hills class ring,"Although, me and Derek preferred Basketball." Stiles gaped before looking at his own class ring. He only wore it every now and then. Peter must have noticed it sometime before. Derek chuckled and shook his head,"Stupid ass rings...they look hideous." 

Peter rolled his eyes and scoffed,"On you they do..." he sneered and dodged the swing at his arm, grabbing Derek's arm and twisting it up, Derek growled and tried to squirm his way out. Peter smirked,"Come on now..." he tightened his hold and had Derek, who was about three pounds heavier, pinned. Derek clamped his mouth shut and Laura laughed. Peter cackled,"Whats my name?" he grinned and Derek huffed,"Dearest Uncle whom I love...." he hissed out and was released.

Cora chuckled,"Yeah...Uncle wasn't enough for uncle Peter..." she held her hands up in peace when Peter smirked at her. Stiles laughed and sat back looking at the picture,"Seriously though..this is awful..I wasn't even playing!" he waved it around. The rest laugh,"I mean, sure my brother was..." he paused and blinked,"whoa hey actually..he wasn't my brother back then...and Lydia was even dating me when this was taken.." he sneered a bit,"nah, she was with king douche mcgee." he jabbed a the photo. Erica leaned over him,"Your brother? and who's the douche?"

Stiles smiled and pointed,"Scott McCall-Stilinksi. Our parents got married just a few years ago. I've known him my whole life really.." he nods fondly,"This is a great reminder, I gotta call him up, get our get together plans together..." he nods then jabs,"That is Jackson. Rich boy with daddy issues." he huffs,"Saved Lydia from that one, seriously. He has some issues." he chuckled,"You know, I remember everyone on the team. And coach...he was...weird." he laughs and Cora nods,"I think I remember him. Finstock right? I was only there fora month or two." Stiles nodded and smiled,"Yeah, I'll call my Dad tomorrow, ask how everyone is." h stood and carefully put the photo in his desk. 

Laura clapped her hands,"Now! on to the fun stuff! Everyone march! We are going to this great joint, gonna get our eggnog and Christmas cookies on." she corralled them and laughed looping an arm around Derek.

 

The walk to the pub was short, and needless to say it was interesting. The rag tag group was split to little groups. And somehow Stiles ended up tagging along with Peter. Erica and Boyd were being all lovey so Isaac got cast to Cora for the usually gagging sounds. Derek was being bothered by Laura about getting a date for the holidays. "So Stiles, where is the lovely Mrs. tonight?" he held the door and Stiles sighed,"At a show. The venue got swapped and she had to go out of town for a few days." Peter nodded,"Left you with the kids huh?" Stiles nodded,"No big deal, we have a sitter who needs to catch up on her papers. College sitters are best because they stay up waaaay late." Peter laughed and nods,"They are indeed." Stiles quirked his head,"You have a kid Peter?". Peter smiled and reached for his wallet,"A daughter actually..." he handed Stiles a picture of a very pretty teenager. "Malia. She lives her mom down in Mexico City. " Sties handed the picture back,"Divorced?" he shook his head,"No no, we were never married. Malia like it better down south, but in the summer she visits." he smiled sadly, "Me ad her mother don't get along very well to tell you the truth." Stiles nodded,"Oh, well at least you see her right? That's all that counts." 

And somehow this is the conversation they stuck to. Even at the bar sipping on some fancy mix of holiday cheer they compared memories. Stiles gave a dopey grin,"Loraine looks like her mom...but you know what.." he points the glass at Peter,"She talks like me...can get into any conversation with any information. She'll keep talking to you know. Lydia doesn't talk, she calculates. That's why she has majors specializing in math and science." he nods and spins the amber liquid. Peter smiled,"Malia, she sasses off like I do. But she runs on instinct like her mom. Run then consider the map linda gal." Stiles shakes his head,"No no, you gotta look at the map and your surroundings." he leans over like its a secret,"gotta use common sense." he taps his own forehead with his index finger,"that's the magic of it. Gotta trust your surroundings."

Peter nods,"True, True..but she's rational. She can hold her own." he smiles proudly. Stiles nods,"Mikael's like that..even at ten. He looks after things and takes care of business. Like this morning for example, I went in to get Lori up for school, and he was already there helping her with her boots." he chuckles and nods,"He takes good care of his baby sister. Even helps her with her homework." he laughs,"How many ten year olds can you say do that?"

Peter laughed to and shook his head,"Gonna be a good brother. Can't wait to see how the teenage years go for you, he's gonna give those boys hell." Stiles shook his and chuckled again,"Probably, or girls you know. Lori already seems the type to be i with the modern times. Hell, she seems pretty independent herself.." he smirks,"Although I think that's the big girl stage setting it." Peter nods,"That's a fun one. You gotten to cowboys yet?" Stiles shake sis head,"Nope, its still little mermaid." At this point Laura comes over and drapes an arm over their shoulders,"How the hell did you two manage to gt onto subjects such as Little Mermaid, during the holidays?"Peter scoffs and pokes her side making her yelp and laugh,"When you get kids of your own, you'll understand." Laura laughed and showed off her left had,"Not to far from that though right uncle Petey?" she grinned and Stiles chocked a little on his drink. Peter gasped dramatically and grabbed her wrist,"Laura Hale! How dare he propose to my dearest niece without receiving my approval!" Laura placed her hand on her forehead and sighed deeply with just as much flare as her uncle, "Oh why dear uncle, he proposed last night over dinner, at the diner we first met!" she giggled and shook her shoulders excitedly,"And of course I said yes!". Peter laughed and opened his arms wide until Laura stepped forward and accepted his mightiest of bear hugs.

"My little niece, all grown up." he laid his palm on her cheek gently,"Your mother would be so happy Laura, she would be screaming to the high evens about the wedding." he spoke sadly and happily all the same. Stiles smiled gently and watched as Laura's face went somber, then peaceful,"She would have wouldn't she? Oh she would love him Peter. Really she would have loved him." she hugged her uncle again and huffed,"Well I'm calling it a night now. Gotta get home."

She patted Stiles on the back firmly,"And you mister, behave yourself hear me? " she whispered,"Don't let this old timer con you out of your money either, that is if you play pool." Peter scoffed and shook his head taking a sip of his drink. Stiles just laughed and nodded,"Noted, have a good night Laura, be safe!" he called as she walked out of the pub. Peter grinned,"Speaking of pool.." he slipped from his seat and sauntered over to pool table. Soon Derek and Stiles had joined hi, but Stiles mostly watched. 

Isaac joined in spectating, as Peter and Derek squared against each other for a game. Cora came over and rolled her eyes,"That's my cue to get home. I've got stuff to do tomorrow." she pat Derek's arm and hugged Peter before walking towards the door. Isaac perked up,"Hey Cora, how far is the bus stop? I'll walk with you." Derek rolled his eyes and half o his head before Peter jabbed him with his elbow.

Stiles grinned, t was kinda obvious that Isaac had a huge thing for Cora. Just as it was clear Erica and Boyd were dating. Speaking of which those two had actually slipped way log ago. Funny what you miss when deep in conversation. Again, its proven. Derek and Peter were currently comparing bets. Stiles listened in and made a suggestion,"How about...if he wins however it is you win.." he eyed Derek and grin gesturing towards the bar,"Then you go and say hello to woman currently drinking straight scotch." he chuckled. Peter perked up and looked over before nodding,"Yeah, that sounds great. If I lose then you go talk to her instead of me, its a win win here.",Derek rolled his eyes again and set up to play.

He lost, badly. And when he sat down by the woman she gave him a side glance. He ordered a whiskey and Stiles watched very intrigued. Peter leaned against a pool cue and watched as well,"Think they might hit it off?" he mused. Stiles shrugs,"Maybe..." he sips his drink again. "How did he lose badly? You didn't explain." he watched the duo while he talked. She was smiling now, Derek isn't that bad at conversation, but he is kinda goofy with random hi there's. Stiles thought t was endearing. Peter grinned,"You never play pool Stiles?" he tilted his head. Stiles shook his,"Nope. Never learned how." Peter nods and stepped aside, "I'll show you the basics, so maybe I can con you tonight." he gave a smooth grin.

Stiles took a big pull of his drink and nodded. Derek and the lady were chatting, then moving towards the door. Derek first stopped by to grab his jacket,"Gonna grab something to eat..."he pointed at Peter,"Don't get him hammered Peter, he has to go home to a toddler tomorrow." Peter shrugs and grinned slyly,"Whatever, have fun." Stiles laughed,"Yeah, be saaafe~" he snickered and dodged the arm punch weakly. Peter shook his head,"Cheesy is what he is, probably gonna go to the diner down the street..." he smiled then stepped to the side,"Comer here, hold the cue like and pretend like you know what your doing." he watched. Stiles pouted and did so, he had no idea what he was doing, he just held the stick like he had seen Peter and Derek doing. Peter tsked and reached over moving Stiles hand,"First of all, you have to find your own placement," he moved Stiles hand down slowly,"Your arms are longer, so hold it with a bi more slack..." he then proceeded to move and position Stiles with his commentary and teaching skills a bit slowed down by the grip of alcohol. Sties could smell the rum and jack mixture. Peter stepped back,"Try to shoot." he moved the white ball into position, and pointed,"That white ball, into that green ball down there." he gestured and watched. 

Stiles ailed, miserably. It wasn't double vision or blurry, he was fine sobriety wise. Its just he kinda sucked at aiming. Peter tsked,"Oh come on now, gotta play hard to get if you want to keep your money..."he moved to Stiles side and reach with his right arm around to where Stiles was holding the cue with his right hand, then reached forward to guide Stiles left hand. "Follow the movement.." he practically whispered it on Stiles ear as he moved his arm back, moving Stiles arms with him. Stiles made the shot, weakly, but he did.Peter stood and clapped,"Well done, your can now be called beginner" he teased. Stiles huffed and leaned against the table,"It would help if you were a better teacher..."he teased back and kicked at Peter's leg with his foot. Peter rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone raising his brows,'It's almost one, they close--" "LAST CALL" someone yelled rom the bar. 

Stiles made a face and Peter chuckled,"It's early huh? This one doesn't stay open as long as most. Had some issues in the past" Peter grabbed his jacket and took the cue from Stiles hands, not even hesitant to brush his fingers against Stiles'. 

The entire time Stiles had that little rush, like with the office flirting. The nagging feeling of 'get a hold of this Stiles...you should have gone home when Derek left...shouldn't be alone with him...'. But it felt good. He hadn't genuinely felt this relaxed in a while. Now a days, him and Lydia had been on loose string certain times o the day.

Peter offered his jacket,"Come on, I'll get you a cab. " Stiles blinked at the offer before shaking his head,"No it's fine. I'll walk. " he smiled and slipped into the black blazer. Peter shrugged,"Alright miser go getter." they walked out of the pub together and again Peter held the door open.  Stiles looked at the street names before picking a direction. Peter smiled"Goes by my house you know. I'll walk with you." he matched stride and they walked in comfortable silence.

"So Lydia, she seems to be of the blue blood type." Peter spoke up after a few blocks. Stiles shrugged,"She was raised good I guess. She's smart." he smiled. Peter nods,"So, how come you didn't go to the show?" he looked at Stiles, and the level of genuine curiosity he had made Stiles slow down. He thought for a second hen shrugged,"I don't know..used to be we barely went anywhere without the other..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Peter nods,"I got that vibe...the way you talk about her makes her sound like a goddess..." Sties glared at him,"What's that supposed to mean?" he stopped. Peter turned around and shrugged,"Nothing Stiles...just that for a man who's been married for ten years, it seems perfect the way you show her off. " Stiles shook his head,"That barely makes sense.." Peter rolled his eyes,"Stiles, married people don't count every single perfection once they have found them all. Not unless that's all they have even looking at." he smirked,"And they certainly don't flirt with their boss for kicks."

Stiles scoffed and pushed past him,"I have not been flirting..." he was caught off guard when Peter's iron grip came down on his arm and swung him back around to face the other. Stiles felt like someone had just pushed all of gravity down on his stomach when Peter just smirked and glanced down at Stiles' lips then loosened his grip. Stiles stared into Peter's bright blue orbs dumbfounded,"Peter...I..I"m.." Peter shook his head gently and released his hold,"Your married...spoken for..."he could have sneered and it would have had the same tone. "Unattainable as far as I'm concerned..." he leaned forward until he was almost nose to nose with Stiles,"You belong to someone else..." he whispered gently. And for that split second Stiles almost gave in, but instead he shook his his had and backed off. 

Peter smirked though, and it chilled Stiles. "I can't have you...and that..." he raised his chin and looked Stiles up and down. "Honestly...it makes me want it more..." he spoke like it was just another day in the park. Not like he was basically confessing his attraction for a married man. The honesty of it struck Stiles speechless. Peter smirked and stepped forward again using his index finger to lit up Stiles chin. He slipped a card into the pocket of his blazer, "Go home...to your empty bed and your children. But when you get to lonely..." he smiled gently and brushed something of the shoulder of Stiles' blazer, letting his hand drift down his arm,"Call me."

With that he turned and hailed a cab, Stiles couldn't really wrap his head around what just happened, so when he was seating safely in the backseat of a cab telling the cabbie his address, he felt a bit confused. Sure he got that Peter had just suggested...something...but what...and why did Stiles not feel bad about that...

Why did he pick the card out of his pocket and place the number in his phone without a second thought as to what kind of crime to his vows it was...

Something about Peter...Peter Hale...it made it easier to ease his thoughts on the subject...the subject of being that close to kissing someone who wasn't his wife...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its rushed, and sloppy and not quite the ending you'd expect, but i like it, also its like three in the morning.
> 
> So yep! I'm gonna write a chapter in order of the Seven Deadly Sins. And this chapter nicely falls in with lust. I was thinking that next chapter is when things wold, ahem, heat up a bit.After all, Gluttony is having excess  
> Lets see how well I can keep up.  
> Oh, and in this malia is a bit younger ,I also suck at pool...  
> And its the longest I've written chapter wise....


End file.
